


You Follow the Love

by happinessfordeeppeople (Aura0190)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner setting, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Minor Galen Erso/Orson Krennic, Texting, but just for a bit, k-2so is a cat, little bit of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura0190/pseuds/happinessfordeeppeople
Summary: Modern Day AUIn which Environment Officer Cassian and part time dog walker Bodhi meet because of one runaway Bulldog named Jabba.





	1. Jabba the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time sharing a fic. The idea was inspired by Diego’s love for Jabba and my undying love for dogs.  
> There’s also gonna be some background pairings at The Stardust Diner, but the story will remain focused on these two.  
> It started as a small idea but it grew out of my hands. I’ll try to post twice a month, but work might not let me sometimes.  
> Also, English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Art by me. Find me at happinessfordeeppeople.tumblr.com

 

**Chapter 1**

**Jabba the Dog**.

 

It had been a very long day and it was barely eleven in the morning. Cassian felt like the fight had been completely drained out of him.

They had lost a very important litigation against The Development Empire, who wanted to use part of the Endor Park lands to built a new condo called Dark Moon Tower. The environmentalist non-profit he works for, Rebel Alliance Trust, had worked really hard to prove just how much damage such a disruption would cause to the ecosystem of the park. But the Empire seemed to have everyone in their pockets.

Mothma took one look at the whole team and decided to sent them home early. It had been a tough blow for them and morale was pretty low. Cassian tried to stay behind but one stern look from Mothma told him it was out of the question. He packed his things and slowly headed out.

He hadn’t taken any “free time” in ages, and he found himself walking into Endor park without really planning to. He loved the place, he used to go with his parents when he was a little kid. They had picnics in the summer, fed the ducks on chilly autumn afternoons and skated on the lake on winters. It was a sort of safe place for him. And now it was going to be destroyed by those people.

 He made his way to his favourite bench near the lake and sat down with a sigh. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He felt extremely tired, not just from the hours of hard work, but from fighting against people who seemed to not give a damn about the damage they were causing. Not to mention how everyone simply looked away and did nothing to stop them.

He was contemplating throwing everything away and moving to the mountains, maybe live as a hermit, when he felt something at his feet. He looked down and saw a very fat English Bulldog chewing at his laces.

Cassian loves dogs, couldn’t really have one because of his work schedule, but he was crazy about them. And Bulldogs happened to be his favourite breed. 

“Hey!!” he says reaching down and pulling the fat dog off his shoes and on his lap “Hello there! Aren’t you a good looking boy? What are you doing here all alone?” 

The dog is wearing a green collar with half a dirty leash attached to it. It looks as if he had chewed off the damn thing and made a run for it. Cassian turns it around trying to find an ID tag on it, but it only says it’s name.

“Where’s your owner, Jabba?” he says to the dog, squeezing his fat cheeks “Let’s go and try to find them.”

He lifts the dog on his arms and sets out to make a circuit around the park to see if maybe someone is looking for him. At least is a welcomed distraction from his troubled thoughts.

He walks around the lake and when no one seemed to recognize the dog, he heads into the side trails, filled with colourful trees and stone paths. He walks a few feet before arriving at a crossroads, where a young man comes rushing in from the left path.

The first thing Cassian notices are the six dogs of various sizes and shapes surrounding the guy, they bark loudly, their tongues flicking, and one of them seems on the verge of fainting.

Then his eyes lift to the man just as he turns back to look in his direction, and Cassian swears it’s like time slows down.

He’s never seen a more good looking guy, granted maybe not in the traditional sense, but he’s somehow all that he had ever wanted. From his beautiful sharp features, to his long dark hair that’s loosely tied on a messy ponytail, with strings of hair falling out of it. Cassian never believed in love at first sight, but even he has to admit this feels rather close to it.    

He looks as if he’s been running and is having trouble catching his breath. He meets his eyes for a second and then drift down to the Bulldog on his arms.

“Jabba!!!” he exclaims running towards him “There you are! Oh my God, I’ve been worried sick. Thank you! Oh, thank you so much.”

He’s even more beautiful up close, cheeks blushed with exhaustion, and Cassian finds himself reaching closer as the man leaned forward to catch his breath. The pack of dogs fidget around him.

“Hey, are you alright? You look... exhausted. I’m guessing this is your dog?”

“No. I mean, yes! Well...he’s not mine, I just walk them” the guy stammers nervously trying his best to compose himself.

“Oh...yeah, that makes more sense.” Cassian says eyeing the lot of dogs with colourful leashes “That, or you just really like dogs...”

The man laughs, and it’s the most beautiful sight Cassian has ever seen. Not to mention the lovely wrinkles on the corner of his eyes when he smiles.

“Bodhi Rook. A pleasure” he says offering his hand in greeting “Thank you so much for finding Jabba.”

Cassian shakes his hand, guilty of enjoying the brief contact.

“Cassian Andor. No problem. I love Bulldogs and this fellow right here simply wandered down to my seat by the lake.” He says petting the dog’s head.

“He’s really the worst. He bit the leash off while I was busy giving water to the rest of them. It’s the 3rd one this month.” He says clearly flustered, which makes him look even cuter “I don’t know what I would have told their owner if I lost him though.”

“Yeah, I saw the chewed leash and figured I might as well see if I could find the owner.”

“That’s so kind of you. You’re a knight in shining armour, really.” Bodhi says with a warm smile.

All of Cassian’s bad mood has evaporated by now, and he’s pretty sure there’s a very stupid smile on his face. Luckily Jabba chooses that moment to snort real loud, which makes the rest of the dogs bark enthusiastically. 

“Oh that’s right! I should probably take him now. We’ve taken enough of your time.” Bodhi says reaching out to take Jabba from him.

Cassian suddenly finds himself holding the dog a bit tighter to his chest. He doesn’t want their brief meeting to stop just yet. His eyes drift to the half chewed leash on Bodhi’s belt.

“Do you have another leash?”

“Uhh...no? I usually carry an  extra one, but Jabba destroyed them all” Bodhi replies looking sheepish “No matter, I’ll carry him. I’m on my way to take them back to their owners.”

“You’ll deal with six dogs on leashes, AND a really fat one in your arms, alone? Nuh uh, I can help you carry him.”

“What? Oh no, I couldn’t let you! I mean, some of them live on the other side of town, I can’t take that much of your time.” replies Bodhi suddenly turning deep red and trying to make a grab for Jabba.

“Nope. I happen to have the afternoon off, and nothing to do at home, so it’s no problem at all.” Cassian says, deftly taking a step back, putting Jabba out of his reach. Bodhi gives him an exasperated look.

“But it’s so far away! Why would you...?”

“Listen, if it makes you feel any better, Bulldogs truly are my favourite kind of dog, and I had a really terrible morning. So, spending my afternoon walking on a nice weather, hugging this deliciously fat dog, it’s pretty much therapy for me right now.” he says trying his best to not think about how pitiful he must sound.

Bodhi looks at him for a few moments, apparently taking in his tired looks.

“Okay. Fine, you can help me carry him if you want. I have a feeling nothing I could say would pry that dog out of your arms anyways.” Bodhi says lifting his hands in mock surrender. “Let me introduce you to the gang. This is Acbar. He’s a French Bulldog.  Of those you like so much.”

Bodhi’s tone is teasing, as he leans down to pet a big eyed brown dog.

“He’s cute. But not as cute as Jabba here. Sorry, little guy.” he replies with a chuckle.

Bodhi smiles and rolls his eyes “This is Maul” he says pointing to a tough looking black Bull Terrier with a leather collar with sharp spikes “He looks mean, but he’s really a big softy.”

“If you say so...” says Cassian, he doesn’t judge dogs by their breed, but Maul is certainly giving him a very distrustful eye.    

“He takes sometime getting used to new people. Now, this spastic looking fellow is Jar Jar” he says dragging a funny looking dog to the front row. He’s the most tired one. “He’s a Saluki. Dumbest dog I’ve ever met, bless him... He get’s tied up on the leashes all the time and has next to zero coordination skills. My theory is that he had a way too fast growth spurt and never properly learned how to control his body.”

Cassian can see his point, it really is a weird dog, but Bodhi is clearly fond of him nonetheless.

“And these three are Greedo, a Dachshund mix, Boba, a Rhodesian Ridgeback, and Bib the White Doberman. They all belong to the same owner as Jabba.”

The first two dogs look up at him in a disinterested manner, only Bib seems kind of worried about Jabba being held up.

“Those are pretty close” Bodhi says by way of explanation. He gets up and checks all the leashes “Are you sure he’s not too heavy?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. You just... lead the way.”

“Okay, let me know if you need a break though.” he replies walking along the path, heading out of the park.

 

They walk in comfortable silence for a while. It’s a truly lovely afternoon outside. The park looks beautiful. Cassian’s mind drifts back to his case and he hurries to brush that thought away.

“So... dog walking...? How does one get into that line of work?” he tries.

Cassian thinks Bodhi looks hurt for a moment, he worries he said the wrong thing, but then he sighs rubbing his neck, a small smile on his face.

“Well it’s not exactly a career, you know? It’s actually one of my many part time jobs. I’m also a delivery man, a pretty damn good one if I might say so myself.” he says with pride “A part time receptionist at a local library, and I sometimes work at a workshop on the weekends.”

“Wow! That’s amazing. I’ve never met someone as workaholic as myself... My boss had to literally push me out of work today, so I would at least take the afternoon off. And now I’m really glad she did.” he says as casually as he can.

Cassian has never been very good at flirting. Most people claim he either comes off as too direct or a bit of a jerk. He really hopes he doesn’t mess this up.

Bodhi’s eyes snap up to him, looking surprised. Then turns an attractive shade of red and looks down at Jabba.

“Oh...yeah, well me too... I mean, otherwise I would have had to carry that lazy ass dog all the way home” he says half joking, then adds “...in not as good company too.”   

Cassian’s sure those are butterflies on his stomach. He’s aware of how sappy they most look, both furiously blushing, and walking dogs on a beautiful afternoon. He suddenly realizes this is probably the closest thing he’s had to a date in years.

 

“I was actually on my way to get a degree in Electrical Engineering, but I had to put my studies on pause for a while...” Bodhi interrupts his musings, he looks thoughtful or maybe a bit sad? “But this is good. I get to meet interesting people.” he snaps back smiling.

Cassian smiles back, he wants to ask what happened but get’s the feeling it might be a private matter.

“An engineer... I know a couple of those. It’s a good job, or so I heard. I’m a Senior Environment Officer. I work at an Environmental Trust downtown. It’s a small thing, but the whole team is like a family, you know?”

“That’s good. And you enjoy it?” Bodhi asks, then blushes “I mean, if it’s not too much of a personal question...”

“No. It really isn’t. I, well..., yes I do. My parents were environmental activists, so I’ve been in this fight since I can remember. It’s tiresome sometimes, when you feel like no one listens and all your hard work is for nothing... but you gotta keep fighting.” he sighs.

“You really do look tired... Was it truly a rough day?” Bodhi asks with clear concern. It warms Cassian up to see it.

“Yeah... But I don’t wanna talk about that right now. Not when it’s such a lovely day outside” he replies pulling Jabba closer to him “Tell me more about this guy.”

Bodhi takes the hint and changes subjects, telling him all about the fat Bulldog.

 

“Do you have dogs?” Bodhi asks after they’ve left Ackbar with his owner, not too far away from the park.  

“Sadly, no. I would love to have one, but my work hours are pretty hectic and I wouldn’t wanna leave the poor dog alone for so long.” he answers scratching Jabba’s ears “I do have a cat though.”

“Really? So you’re a cat AND a dog person.” Bodhi says smiling.

“Yeah. I’m one of those weirdos.” Cassian laughs “I was helping a friend who volunteers at an animal shelter on the weekends. And they brought in some cats who had been severely neglected and hurt by their previous owner. Most of them were too sick to recover but this skinny, tall grey cat managed to hold on. When he was strong enough, they tried to put him up for adoption, but he was too traumatized and feral. The shelter couldn’t keep him any longer, so I took him in. It was hard work but in time I managed to rehabilitate him. He isn’t the warmest of cats, but he’s good company. Here, I have some photos.” says Cassian pulling out his phone and passing it over to Bodhi “His name is Kaytwo, after Kay, the cat that I had when I was a kid. He was a grey cat too.”

Bodhi looks at the bunch of photos Cassian has on his phone with a warm expression “He’s really cute! Looks kinda serious too.”

“Oh, he is. In fact, I’m probably the only person he gets along with. But I don’t mind, and enjoy having him at home to greet me after work. Cats are far more independent than dogs, so he doesn’t mind the long hours are much.”

“You did a great thing. I bet most people would have considered him to be a lost cause. But you help him and gave him a home. Do you always go around helping those in need? Or is that something you reserve for feral cats and helpless dog walkers?” Bodhi says with a shy smile.

Cassian’s sure his ears must be turning red by now, he laughs, lowering his gaze.

“Oh, it’s nothing really... Kay deserved a second chance and I could use some company. And I happen to have a soft spot for helpless dog walkers with fat cuddly Bulldogs.”

Bodhi laughs again, the blush still present. Cassian is almost sure they are flirting, even if in an under the radar way.

 

They talk about old pets, Cassian learns Bodhi used to have a turtle when he was little. And the man gladly hears all about Kay, the first and second.

It’s almost four by the time they have returned almost all the dogs, minus Greedo, Boba, Bib and Jabba, who apparently live in a very fancy neighbourhood on a far side of town.

“Jeez... Can you imagine yourself living in a place like this?” asks Cassian looking at the fancy lawns and fences.

“Not really. I’m more of a “cramped small apartment” kind of guy” Bodhi replies with a smile “I wouldn’t know what to do with a place that big. I mean, I would appreciate the money, but I wouldn’t expend it on a mansion.”

“I have a decently sized apartment, that I barely spent any time in, and that, according to my friends, looks like it’s been decorated by a minimalist interior designer.”

“My exact opposite then. Mine looks like a second hand bookshop. Textbooks, plants, sweaters laying around, drawings and plans... It’s a mess, but I know where everything is.”

“Organize chaos. I get it.” Cassian smiles, he wishes he could get to see Bodhi there, relaxed and cozy.

 

They arrive to the house, which is as huge and fancy as the rest. They go in through a side gate and a woman, who looks like she works there, picks the four dogs and gives Bodhi a check. She smiles a bit too fondly at him, and Cassian feels a small pang of jealousy that he quickly shuts down.

 

“Something wrong?” Bodhi asks as they head out “You’re making a face...”

“No! I mean... It’s just that I’m gonna miss Jabba. I wanted to keep him.” he covers hoping to sound normal, and it’s not really a lie, he misses the dog already.

Bodhi laughs “Of course. Should I be worried about you becoming some sort of dog stalker now? Should I go back and warm them?” he teases.

“No, I’ll just have to do with the memories of our time together.” he sighs, and is instantly rewarded with Bodhi laughing so hard he has to lean a bit into him to catch his breath.

 

They make it to the main road and stand there for a moment, neither sure of what to do next. Finally Bodhi seems to steel himself and turn to face him.

“Listen, I know a great coffee place not too far from here. Let me buy you coffee to thank you for all your help” he says.

“I... sure. Yeah!” Cassian answers eagerly. He’s really glad Bodhi wants to spend more time with him, and a bit nervous about this really sounding like a date now.

 

The coffee shop is a nice small place with colourful interiors and artworks on the wall. They get two slices of apple pie and warm coffee that Bodhi drinks eagerly.

Cassian takes a bite of the pie and groans in pleasure at the taste of it.

“This is soooo good! Oh my God, this is the best pie I’ve ever had.” he exclaims taking another bite.       

When there’s no reply he looks up to find Bodhi staring at him, the tip of his ears bright red and eyes wide.

“What..?” Cassian says, then it hits him “Oh. Was I too loud?”

Bodhi visibly swallows and shakes his head a bit, turning, if possible, a bit redder “No... well yes, but that’s... okay... You like it then? It’s kinda this place’s signature thing.”

I love it. I’m definitely coming back here.” He exclaims taking another bite.

 

They talk for a whole hour, the conversation is easy and Cassian finds himself relaxing in a way he hasn’t really been able to in a long time. And Bodhi is so genuine and unbelievably sweet.

He tells Cassian all about his love for science fiction, and all the books he’s gotten the chance to read since he started his part time job in the library. And how he wanted to be an astronaut when he was little, so he could explore the universe and find alien species.

Cassian tells him all about growing up in pep rallies for the environment and how his father used to take him bird watching to the park. He doesn’t tell him about the car accident, but he does mention the foster house and boring all the other kids with bird facts. Bodhi simply nods in understanding, doesn’t probe any further, and Cassian is silently grateful for it.

“I’d go bird watching with you” Bodhi says smiling “I have this old camera a friend gave me for my birthday. And I never get to use it. It would be fun to take some photos in the park.”

 “You would?” Maybe bring the dogs...?”

“Cassian Andor, are you using me for my access to lots of dogs?” Bodhi jokes, leaning back on his chair, and crossing his arms over his chest.

He looks really good and Cassian has to hold back from simply reaching out to kiss him.

“What if I am?” he laughs “Or maybe I just happen to really enjoy your company, and the dogs are a welcomed bonus.”

“Mmm... nope. I’m pretty sure you’re in this for the dogs, or should I say, Jabba.” He teases.

Cassian leans back as well, stretching his legs and subtly brushing them against the other man “ Well that is true... He is one cute dog. But I’m afraid he doesn’t hold a candle to his walker.”

 

It’s a rather bold move, the kind he’s been avoiding until now in order to not spook him away. But he’s not about to lose his chance, and he’s pretty sure he hasn’t been imagining the spark between them.

He’s rewarded for his bravery when Bodhi turns bright red and lowers his eyes bashfully. He leans his legs closer to Cassian’s, a shy smile on his face.

“You know...That’s the best compliment anyone’s ever given me. I’m cuter than a Bulldog. I’m truly flattered.” He says.

Cassian laughs, all nervous energy leaving his body “You should. It’s the highest praise I can give.”

They both laugh. Cassian is suddenly really grateful with whatever force brought them together. If not for their failure in court and Jabba biting off his leash, they wouldn’t have met.

 

Suddenly an alarm goes off on Bodhi’s phone. He jumps a bit, pulling back his legs and reaching for it. Cassian misses his warmth instantly.

Bodhi’s eyes grow wide “Oh my God! Oh God, I completely forgot! I’m so late! She’s gonna kill me.” He gasps nervously.

“What?” Cassian asks, but Bodhi’s already half across the room, paying the bill in a hurry.

He rushes back and picks up his stuff. Then turns around to face him.

“Is something wrong?” Cassian asks worried.

“No, it’s just I forgot I had to pick up my friend from a conference and I’m really late!” he answers really flustered, he takes Cassian’s hand on his and drags him outside with him “I’m so sorry I have to run out like this.”

Cassian stares at their joined hands for a second, while dutifully following Bodhi to the bus stop. He can’t help but noticing he has beautiful hands.

“Don’t worry about it. You have to go help your friend. I get it.”

 

Once on the bus stop Bodhi turns to face him, letting go of his hands to fix his tousled hair “I really enjoyed this. Would you... would you like to do this again someday?”

“Of course! I would love to.” Cassian replies with a smile, just as a bus arrives.

“Oh, that’s me!” Bodhi exclaims hurriedly moving to signal it to stop “I... that’s great! I’m so sorry, really... This is so embarrassing.”

The poor man looks so flustered, Cassian wants nothing more than to sooth him. To see him relaxed again, as he was back on the cafe.

“Don’t worry. Really, just be careful. It’s okay” he insists.

It’s Bodhi’s turn to get on the bus “Oh, God... Bye, Cassian. I’ll see you soon then?”

“Yeah! Yes, don’t worry. Take care!” he manages to say before the doors close on them. He sees Bodhi wave at him as the bus drives off. He waves back fondly.

 

It takes him exactly one block for him to realize he never asked for Bodhi’s number.

 

 

* * *

 

 Next morning finds him on the Erso’s Diner, sobbing on the counter.

“You should have seen him Jyn... He was so beautiful and dreamy. And we got along so well. And the dogs! Did I mentioned the dogs?” he laments, dropping his head on the counter.

“Yes, Cassian. You mentioned the dogs...” says Jyn rolling her eyes and patting his head in what she hopes is a comforting gesture.

“I ruined it... How could I forget to get his number? What kind of a person does that?” he exclaims lifting his head and running an exasperated hand through his hair.

“Calm down. For heaven’s sake. You’re gonna scared the morning crowd away” she scolds him.

“Oh please, there’s nothing that can scare the morning crowd away, and you know it” he scoffs signalling to the long line at the counter where Baze and Chirrut are working.

The morning rush is always the worst at the Diner. Most people coming in search of a much needed caffeine fix to face the long day ahead, Cassian among them. But Baze and Chirrut are a frighteningly effective well oiled machine, that effortlessly takes care of it, mostly without a hitch. Chirrut tends the register, a warm smile on his face, while Baze does the serving with military efficiency.

“Everything okay?” asks Galen coming out of the kitchen, a light dusting of flour on his hair.

“Yeah. It’s just Cassian dealing with loosing the love of his life” replies Jyn dramatically.

“Stop it!” Cassian mumbles at her “I just don’t know if we’ll be able to cross paths again. I’m sorry. I’m being too dramatic.”

“Don’t worry, Cassian. I’m sure it will all work out. If it’s meant to be, it will happen” Galen reassures him “Here, take a fresh cookie on the house.”

Cassian smiles at him deflated, and takes the cookie. It’s delicious, like everything in The Stardust Diner. Galen and Baze are both amazing in the kitchen. However, if you were to tell them so, they’d tell you it’s all thanks to Lyra’s recipes.

The Stardust was her dream after all, but after she passed away, Galen decided to continue her hard work. She had taught him and Jyn how to cook and bake almost everything she knew. And the place was well loved by the entire city.

Being best friends with Jyn, Cassian had unlimited access to all the baked goods. And was often Galen’s guinea pig for testing new stuff. A job he was happy to fulfill. 

“Hey, what about finding him on Facebook? I’m sure we can track him down, somehow.” Jyn tells him.

“I don’t have a Facebook, Jyn... And even if I did, isn’t that a bit stalkerish?”

“Nonsense! He wanted to go out with you didn’t he? He’ll be glad you reached out” she ignores him pulling out her phone and opening the app “What is his name?”

“Bodhi. Bodhi Rook” he says.

Jyn’s eyes grow wide and her fingers stop typing.

“What?” asks Cassian confused.

“Uhm...nothing!” she quickly recovers “It’s just a very peculiar name. Isn’t it? There can’t be that many guys named Bodhi living in this town.”

“Yeah, I guess. Can you find him?”

“Tell you what. Why don’t you go to work and come back at lunch? I’ll show you whatever I find on your man.”

“He’s not “my man”, Jyn.  And you know, I usually use half my lunch time to doze off a bit...” Cassian complains.

“Oh, come on. I’ll have lunch ready for you. On the house” she teases him “We have that pasta you like so much...”

Cassian thinks about it. His sad home made lunch doesn’t really hold a candle to Baze’s spinach and mushroom carbonara. Jyn is making big eyes at him too.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll come by...” he finally gives in.

“Great! I’ll save you a table” she smiles.

Cassian grumbles and gets up to work.

Had he been paying more attention, he would have noticed Jyn’s smile wasn’t her usual one, but her “I have an evil plan in mind” one.

  

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Bodhi go on an unexpected date. And we get to meet the Skywalkers.  
> Some fluffy texting happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2!! Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> The texting goes like this:
> 
> Cassian: Bold
> 
> Bodhi: Italics

**Chapter 2**

**Lunch date.**

 

Cassian works all morning, he tries to focus, but midday arrives and he can’t remember a single line of the report he’s been reading. His mind is still stuck on the image of Bodhi waving him good-bye as the bus drives off.

He remembers what he said about working on the library. He guesses there aren’t that many public libraries in town. But how to even know when he works there? He can’t just bail on his job in hopes of running into him. He finally gives up and heads out to the Diner, maybe Jyn had more luck finding Bodhi for him.

 

The place is always packed at lunchtime, but just as Jyn promised, there’s a small table of two near the counter with a sign that says “reserved” on it.

Baze spots him coming in “Cassian! Great to have you back so soon. Come sit here, Jyn will be right out” he says uncharacteristically cheerful.

“Okaaayyy.... What’s gotten into you?” he asks sitting down.   

“Nothing.  I’m just glad you managed to pry yourself away from that office of yours for once” Baze answers.

He looks truthful enough, but something in the way Chirrut is smiling behind him still leaves him doubtful.

The food is good enough to distract him though. So much that fifteen minutes later he barely misses someone walking in and leaning over the counter.

“I’m back! Anything else needs delivering?” says the most beautiful voice Cassian could ever hope to hear.

He lifts his head, and there he is, Bodhi, standing by the food pick up area. He has a big black bag over the counter, a motorcycle helmet on his hand and motorcycle goggles on his head.

Cassian slowly gets up, as if he might disappear if he moves too fast “Bodhi...?”

Bodhi turns at the sound of his name and his eyes widen “Cassian?” he asks, then smiles widely “Cassian! Oh my God! I was so worried I might never see you again!”

They rush towards each other, halt for a second, unsure of what to do. But then Bodhi smiles nervously and reaches out to hug him. It lasts only for a second or two, but Cassian feels a huge weight lift off his shoulders.

When they step apart he notices Jyn, Baze and Chirrut standing in front of them, across the counter. A smile on their faces.

“Cassian! That’s right, you two know each other, don’t you?” Jyn says with a grin.

“You...how did you?” Cassian stammers, his hand still holding on Bodhi’s elbow.

“Oh! Didn’t I tell you? Bodhi is our lunch delivery guy. Well he is on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, at least.” she says nonchalantly “He’s also my friend from college.”  

“You’re kidding me.”

“Nope. I was actually the friend he had to pick up when you two met. I just didn’t made the connection until you said his name” she replies, having the decency to look a bit ashamed.

“I can’t believe this.” Bodhi laughs, shaking his head.

He looks so cute Cassian doesn’t find it in him to be mad at them for the set up.

“Now boys, why don’t you sit down...” she says lifting the partition of the counter and passing through with another plate of pasta on her hand “And enjoy the rest of your lunch together?”

She places the plate in front of Cassian’s and takes the helmet and googles off Bodhi, guiding him to sit down. 

 

It’s the most unexpected lunch date , but Cassian doesn’t care much, as he takes back his place at the table.

Jyn takes one look at them, smiles, nods and leaves them to their own devices.  A job well done.

They just smile at each other for a few moments. Cassian can’t help but sigh, by how good Bodhi looks.  He’s wearing black jeans, with a white shirt and a warm dark grey jacket with a small NASA patch on the left side. His hair is tied up on a messy ponytail, still a bit flatted down by the helmet.

“I’m so sorry I forgot to give you my number” Bodhi says blushing “I wouldn’t stop beating myself over it. Thinking we might never see each other again. All because I’m so...all over the place.”

“No, goodness no. It was my fault. I should have asked” Cassian argues with a smile “Let’s just...enjoy lunch, okay?”

Bodhi’s smile is blinding “Yes. Let’s do that.”

“I can’t believe Jyn set us up like this...” Cassian laughs “Actually, scratch that, I do believe it. She’s an evil mastermind when she wants to be. But I mean, what are the chances... Right?”

“Yes! I would have never imagined... How...how do you two know each other?” Bodhi asks digging into his food.

“Rebel Alliance, where I work, did some outsourcing for a project a while ago and we hired Galen as an adviser. Back then he was still working as an environmental engineer and giving classes in college.  Jyn came along to bring him lunch and we started talking. We’ve been best friends ever since” Cassian says with a smile “And you?”

“ I... Well, Galen was my professor back at College, actually...” he looks a bit awkward saying it.

 

Cassian knows Bodhi had to quit College for some reason, and doesn’t wanna pry if it’s a  delicate subject. So he waits patiently.

“Jyn came in to see her dad after his classes, while I cleared out doubts, so we began speaking and became friends. Galen was really kind.  He said I had great potential. And he hasn’t stop believing in me, even when I... When I had to start working and drop out of class” he finally says, looking fondly at the manager’s office door just beyond the kitchen “He let’s me put adds on the Diner’s bulleting board and gave me a part time job. They’ve both been very good to me.”

“Yeah. They’re great like that.” Cassian says, then grows thoughtful “So we could have met each other a long time ago?”

Bodhi laughs “I guess? Yes, I’ve been coming here for at least a year now.”

“That’s ridiculous! I always come here for breakfast, and sometimes late dinner.”

“And I’m only here for lunch time” Bodhi says smiling.

“I guess the Universe finally got tired of us narrowly missing each other, and decided to let Jaba lose to fix it” Cassian laughs “I’m mad at Jyn for keeping you all to herself though...”

“Well, I’m just glad it happened” Bodhi says blushing.

“Me too. Cheers to that” Cassian says lifting his drink. Bodhi follows suit, a bright smile on his face.

 

They talk for a little longer, enjoying their meal and low-key flirting. But soon enough it’s time for Cassian to go back to work.

“I have to get going... but before I do anything else, give me your phone” he says reaching across the table.

Bodhi smiles, blushing, and hands over his telephone. Their hands brush as Cassian grabs it, and he turns even redder, lowering his gaze.

“There! Now you can text me any time” Cassian says triumphantly after saving his contact information. Number and e-mail.

“Thorough, are we?” Bodhi teases when he sees it.

“Not taking any chances this time” he replies smiling.

They get up and Cassian grabs his bag, very much avoiding looking in Baze and Chirrut’s direction. He’s painfully aware they’ve been spying on them all along. Blind or not.

Bodhi looks really flustered. There’s that feeling at the end of a date , where you’re not sure what to do.

Was this a date? Cassian likes to think so. But he would also prefer if their first... anything really, happened in a much more private setting.

So he settles for something he’s been dying to do since he first laid eyes on him.

He slowly reaches out and delicately brushes one of the stray locks of hair out of Bodhi’s face and tucks it behind his ear.

Bodhi stands really still, eyes wide, even his ears are red now.

“Talk to you later then?” Cassian asks, he can feel himself blushing too.

Bodhi finally collects himself and smiles warmly “Yes! I’ll call you, Cassian.”

 

They wave good-bye and Cassian all but happily skips all the way back to the Alliance.

Where of course, all his good mood comes tumbling down upon seeing “the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse” as they call them, waiting on their lobby.  Looking pissed.

Apparently lunch time is not something they have at the Empire.

Dooku and Grievous are looking at the office’s orange walls as if they personally offended them. And Anakin and Tarkin look poised as in a military parade.

“Ah! Mr. Andor, you finally decided to grace us with your presence” says Tarkin looking down on him.

“Sorry. I was out on this thing, called “lunch hour”. I don’t know if you hear of it?” Cassian says walking past them.

“I am well aware of what a lunch hour entails. I simply choose not to waste so much of my time on such a trivial matter” he spat following him to his office.

“Cut to the chase Tarkin. What do you want?”

“We want you to drop the injunction you filed at Court, regarding the Endor Lands”  Anakin says draping himself on the couch Cassian keeps on his office for all nighters “You’re just wasting your energy. They’ve already ruled on our favour”

“You’re simply buying time. Scrunching up lame arguments that won’t stand in court” says Dooku dismissively.

“We’re offering you the chance to lay back now” says Grievous leaning forward ominously “We don’t want to have to humiliate your sad team any further.”

Cassian can take all the bullying these guys can muster, but he won’t tolerate them insulting his team. He moves to stand up, when Mon Mothma and Senator Organa himself, walk through the door.

“Hello, gentlemen. I hope everything is going smoothly in here?” Bail says with a disarming smile that only seems to make them even tenser.

Anakin gets up to his full high, glaring at him “What exactly are you doing here Organa?”

“I merely passed by to say hello to my dear friend Mothma. And commend Cassian here for his valiant work” he replies easily “You know me, always willing to support a good cause.”

“A lost cause, you mean” Anakin scoffs.

“Good wok like this is never a lost cause, Anakin. Padme knew that” says Bail looking sad but stern.

Anakin flinches at the mention of his ex wife. He all but growls as he marches out thee door, fuming. Tarkin rolls his eyes and turns to Cassian.

“Read this. I think you’ll find the settlement more than satisfactory. And our case to be iron clad. Don’t waste your time on this Andor. You’ll lose” he says leaving a folder on his desk.

He leaves, nodding as he passes by Organa and Mothma, followed by Grievous and Dooku.

Cassian flops back on his chair, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t walked through that door” he says.

“Well, lucky thing we did then” says Bail taking a sit across from him.

“They just get on my nerves...” he sighs.

“It’s fine Cassian. I know how much good work your team has put on this. We’ll find a way to stop them” say Mothma sitting next to Bail.

 

They catch up for a while. Bail had been hard at work on the Senate, pushing for harder punishments in the environmental laws. He hadn’t come home in a while, but now he is taking some time off to spend with his kids, who are going to start College in town.

“They are coming to pick me up later. I don’t suppose you know a good place for dinner? My cooking skills are quite lacking I’m afraid” says Bail.

“I actually know just the place. God, I haven’t seen Luke and Leia in a long time...” replies Cassian, thinking back to the 10 year old twins he remembers “How old are they now?”

“Nineteen. All grown up” Bail smiles proudly,

Luke and Leia  aren’t his biological children, but it is clear for anyone who cares to see that he loves them like they were.

In fact, they were Anakin’s kids. And the source of animosity between the two of them.

 

Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala had met in College, along with Obi Wan. Anakin’s best friend. They were almost inseparable, and once they graduated Anakin opened a Law Practice with Obi Wan. Marrying Padme not long after.

Padme and Bail had been long time friends, working together on the Senate. It wasn’t long till she got pregnant with the twins. Everything seemed to be perfect. Right up to a fundraiser , where Anakin met Senator Palpatine.  

The man presented himself as a benefactor for the young man, but his influence slowly transformed him into a power hungry shadow of what he used to be.

His marriage, and his partnership with Obi Wan, crumbled down. And he finally left Padme not long before the babies were born. He started working for Palpatine and later created The Development Empire, a real estate firm, along with Tarkin, Dooku and Grievous, who were also under Palpatine’s wing.  

Padme had the twins alone, but her health took a turn for the worst. And she passed away 2 months later.

Anakin was clearly shaken and came for his kids, but Padme had left clear instructions that their custody should go to Bail Organa, who would be more than able to give them a home along with his wife. Away from Palpatine’s influence.

Anakin fought against it, but Bail prevailed and got to raise two wonderful kids.

Obi  Wan stayed for a while, helping Bail in whatever he could. But eventually he moved away to a much more quiet life on the countryside, with his old friend Qui-Gon.

And all was fine, up to the twins’ 15th birthday, when Anakin decided to approach them and tried to convince Luke to move back with him. From what Cassian gathered, there was a big confrontation and Luke ended up moving with Obi Wan for a few years, until he finished high school.

Leia stayed behind, eager to follow her mother’s career into politics and learn from Bail. But the twins were still pretty close and talked on Skype all the time.

 

Now both of them were going to the same College Galen used to teach on, and Jyn and Bodhi attended.  Bail proudly told them Leia was eager to get a degree on Political Science, while Luke was eager to study Aeronautical Engineering and eventually become a Professional Pilot. They were both bright kids and there was no doubt in Cassian’s mind that they would make it.

 

After catching up with his old friends, Bail headed out to meet with the twins outside. Mothma and Cassian went along to greet them.

“Dad! How was the way over?” says Leia hugging Bail.

She’s far from the small, plump cheeked girl Cassian remembers.  She’s now tall and graceful, but still clearly venturous and smart looking. She’s wearing a loose white knee length dress with brown boots. Her long hair pinned up in two buns.

Behind her stands Luke, all grown up as well. Cassian could see the resemblance to Anakin, if not for the bright smile on his face. He has dark blond hair and sun kissed skin. Clearly from his time living at the farm. He’s not as tall, but looks to have a strong constitution. He’s wearing a brown jacket, a white shirt and beige pants. 

Both are really good looking kids and Bail is obviously enchanted by them. Cassian is suddenly really glad he got to raised them instead of his father. God knows how they would have turned out instead.

“Luke, Leia, you remember my good friends Mon Mothma and Cassian Andor?” says Bail.

“Of course. It’s so good to see you both again” says Leia reaching out to hug them.

“It’s been a long time for sure” says Cassian “You were just kids the last time I saw you. You’re sure making me feel old.”

“I remember you used to take us for ice cream when you and dad weren’t busy working late” says Luke smiling.

“Well, I don’t have any ice cream right now, but I did gave your father the address of the best Diner in town” he replies.

“That’s great! I’m starving” says Luke.

“You’re always starving” teases Leia.

“Come on kids, let’s not get into that one again” laughs Bail shepherding them to the car “See you later” he waves back.

 

Both him and Mothma go back to work. They look at the folder The Empire gave them and just as they said, their case is solid. They go through it over and over again but by the end of the day, they still haven’t come up with a possible plan of attack.

Cassian is nursing a pretty good headache as he rides the bus home.

He’s spacing out the window when his phone buzzes. It’s a message from an unknown number, he opens it.

 

_Hi. Idk the right amount of time you’re supposed to wait for this things, but... I wanted to know if you would want to go to see a movie with me on Friday Night?_

_It’s Bodhi btw... in case you didn’t know._

 

Cassian can imagine the cute man, blushing as he writes them. All of a sudden he feels a lot less tired.   

 

**Hello, again. I don’t care about the right time, I’m just glad to hear from you.**

_Long day?_

**The longest.**

**There were good parts tho.**

_Like lunch?_

**Yeah. Like lunch  :)**

**Also an old friend passed by the office to say hello. Along with his kids. Children grow so fast. They’re going to college now.**

_Tell me about it. My little sisters are going to out grow me any day now._

**You have sisters? How old are they?**

_Anila is 12 and Shanta is 16._

**You close?**

_Yeah! They live with my mom, 3 blocks away from my apartment building so, we’re still really close. I always try to leave and pick them up from school whenever I’m not working._

 

Cassian wants to ask so many questions. He notices the lack of a father in the picture. He wants to know what happened with college and why he works so hard all the time. He wants to get to know Bodhi, but he’ll wait till he wants to talk about it.

 

**A loving big brother... You know, you’re already adorable, you don’t have to try so hard.**

_Stop it... *blushes*_

**Never! ;)**

_... So you up for it? Friday night?_

**Sure, as long as I get the snacks.**

_Deal!_

 

Cassian wants the conversation  to keep going, he can feel the day’s worries slipping away.

 

**Are you a salted or a sweet popcorn person? What’s your favourite movie snack?**

_I’m a big fan of M &M'S actually. And I like both salt and sweet popcorn. _

**Perfect. I’ll make sure to get those for you then. I’m more of a salt popcorn person myself.**

_I figured you for one. Have you had dinner already?_

**No, I’m still on my way home. I think I have some leftover pasta somewhere. I’ll have that and a beer. I think.**

_I’m  making myself a spicy chicken burrito right now._

**Wow. That sounds great. Much better that my sad leftovers at least. I think Kaytwo is eating better than me these days.**

_Now you’re worrying me... Are you sure you’re not over working yourself again?_

**I’m fine, Bodhi.  Sweet of you to worry, though...**

_Hmm..._

**Made it home. Kay is nowhere to be found. Probably down on the laundry room. He loves sleeping over my clean clothes for some reason.**

_He probably likes the smell  or the warmth... Or both?_

**Probably both.**

**Okay. I’ve reheated my leftovers. It’s actually not that bad. I usually just get something from The Stardust, being Jyn’s best friend does have some perks.**

_Yes! Their food is awesome! They give me lunch after I finish the deliveries._

**Lucky delivery man.  I saw you had a motorcycle helmet...**

_Yeah... They are kinda necessary._

**So you have one...**

_A bike? Yes. Cassian, are you alright?_

**Yes! Yeah... It’s just... now I have the mental picture of you on a motorcycle. And it’s... that’s kinda...**

_Omg..._

**It’s kinda hot. That’s all I’m saying!**

_..._

_Lucky you can’t see me right now. I think even my ears are red._

**Aww! I’m missing out. You look adorable when you blush.**

_No I don’t._

**Yeah, you kinda do. I’m sure even Jyn would back me up on this one.**

_You’re terrible... *blushes even more*_

 

Cassian now has the silliest smile on his face, as he stares at his phone. He looks up to find Kay silently staring at him. If he didn’t know better he would say he’s being judged by him.

He doesn’t mind one bit.


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Bodhi go out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The texting goes like this: 
> 
> Cassian: Bold
> 
> Bodhi: Italics
> 
> Jyn: Underlined

Chapter 3

Movie Night.

 

The previous night Cassian and Bodhi talked until both were too sleepy to continue. Cassian woke up feeling refreshed and happy.

 

He made his way to The Stardust Diner, he needs to have a word with Jyn.

He knows she’ll be there, since she likes to help Baze and her father with the morning baking of pastries.

She’s currently studying Business Management. The idea being that she’ll one day take over the manager position and Galen might go back to his engineering job. She’s worked really hard and she’s  about to graduate.

As he comes through the door Cassian is greeted by the glorious smell of coffee. He might be a morning person, but he never feels truly awake until having his first cup of coffee.

 

“Good morning, Cassian,” says Chirrut at the register.

“Morning. You know, no matter how many times you do that, I’m still amazed. How do you do it?”

Chirrut simply smiles mischievously and shrugs, “You want the same as always?”

“Yeah, black coffee, one sugar. Is Jyn around?”

“Sure, in the back,” he answers pointing to the manager’s office.

“Good day, Cassian?” asks Baze as he handles him his order, eyebrow raised.

He’s clearly talking about Bodhi, but Cassian refuses to take the bait.

“Everything is just fine, thank you,” he says sidestepping him and getting behind the counter to slip out back.

 

Jyn is sitting on the desk going through several papers.

“God, I hate accounting!” she exclaims.

“Don’t worry, Jyn. I’m sure it hates you right back,” Cassian teases her, sitting on the battered green leather couch by the left wall of the office.

“Ha ha ha. Very funny... It just might be true though...” she sighs.

“You deserve it for being such a devious liar,” he says, “I can’t believe you knew Bodhi and let me wallow in pain all morning. But even worse, I can’t believe you’ve known him for a long time and you never thought to introduce us? You’ve tried to set me up with all your friends!”

“Yeah, but none of them were Bodhi. He’s...different,” she says, and Cassian can’t help but agree, “He’s like a brother to me, Cassian. And my father loves him like a son. I wouldn’t set him up with just anyone.”

“But it’s me! I’m not anyone. I would never hurt him! Ever!”

“I’m not saying you would. But...Cassian, you’re not exactly known for having long term relationships...” she says.

“That’s ... Well, that’s true. I give you that,” he relents looking down at his cup, “But like you said. He’s different... I’m different with him.”

“No kidding. The way you described him earlier, you sounded like you were about to marry the guy and move to the suburbs or something. I’ve never seen you like that about anyone,” she says leaning back smiling, “It’s kinda the reason I decided to set you up. I think you’ll be good for each other.”

“Thanks...” I’m still not over the set up, but thanks.”

“Just know that if you hurt him in any way...”

“You’ll hurt me right back?”

“Worse. You will be banned from this Diner for the rest of your life,” she threatens him. 

Cassian swallows nervously. He knows very well she would honour that threat, “I understand. I believe you.”

 

They go outside to the kitchen and Cassian waits while Jyn checks on the lunch menu. From the door, he spots Galen near the counter talking to someone he rather not see this early in the morning.

“Argh.  Krennic is here,” he groans, “Didn’t he broke your father’s heart back in College? Why is HE still allowed to come into the Diner?”

“That’s Dad’s prerogative. They are “friends” now.” She answers, clearly not thrilled by it, “He insists he’s not so bad once you get to know him.”

“Well, he’s no Tarkin, that’s for certain.  But I rather spare the pleasure.”

 

Orson Krennic works for The Empire as an architectural and engineering manager. He is, however, not technically considered a higher-up. And  Cassian has heard him complain about it ever since he showed up at the Diner a year ago.

He and Galen had gone to College together, they were roommates and later they dated. But Krennic’s ambition didn’t match up with Galen’s good values.

Neither party wanted to end the relationship. But Krennic’s thirst for money and fame, regardless of who he trampled over in the name of progress, finally drove Galen away.

They didn’t see each other for almost 25 years, long after Lyra had died and Galen had taken over the Stardust.

 A year ago Krennic  wandered in looking for a cup of coffee and froze up at the sight of Galen at the counter. Cassian wasn’t there at the time, but Jyn swears there were tears on his eyes.

Orson called it fate, and Galen, who had long ago gotten over the bad blood between them, had humoured him.

Ever since,  Krennic became a semi fixed fixture of the Diner, coming by almost every morning and lunch hour, to chat with Galen.

It is painfully obvious to whoever pays them any attention, that Orson still has feelings for him. Following him around like a love sick puppy.

And Cassian is in no way supporting it, but it’s clear as day how much nicer he behaves around him, a spark on his eyes. Whereas he’s all snark and sarcasm around everyone else. Specially Jyn, who doesn’t trust him one bit. But who, like everyone else, can’t deny Galen does look amused and rather cheerful when he’s around.  So they all turn a blind eye at one of the Empire amongst them.

 

“Ah, Cassian. I thought I smelled the stench of defeat around here,” Orson says when he spots him coming out of the kitchen.

“In your dreams, Krennic. You won’t be building so much as a wall on that park, you hear me?”

“Boys. No work talk on the Diner. You know the rules...” Galen reprimands them.

A rule they settled on, so both parties could enjoy the Diner and their coffees without a full on fight breaking out. There was to be no work related discussions on the Stardust.

“Sorry,” both of them reply in unison, then proceed to silently glare at each other.

Galen roles his eyes. He handles Orson his cup of coffee to go, and gets him on his feet, gently pushing him to the door. Orson half heartily tries to resist him, leaning back to complain about being so unceremoniously kicked out, but can’t hold back a little bit of a smile.

They wave goodbye and Galen turns to find Jyn and Cassian staring at him, eyebrows raised.

“What?” he says feigning ignorance.

“Nothing. You just have weird taste in friends is all,” replies Cassian taking a bite of his breakfast sandwich.

“He was good to me, back in College, before things got complicated...” Galen replies, taking a seat next to him, “I’d like to think I know him pretty well. He’s not... He regrets what happened between us, maybe enough to change for the better. Give him time.”

Cassian shrugs,  “If you say so. But he’s not getting anywhere near that park.”

 

They are interrupted by someone bursting through the door.

“Luke?” Cassian asks, seeing Organa’s kid trying to catch his breath.

“Cassian! Nice to see you again,” he replies, then looks at Galen sitting next to him, “I’m not too late am I?”

“No. You’re just in time,” says Galen signalling him to come sit down.

“What’s going on?” Cassian asks.

“Luke wanted a part time job. When he came by the Diner he asked if we knew some place that was hiring and we were thinking about getting someone to help out here and in the kitchen. So it was really fortunate,” Jyn explains.

“Wow, so you’ll be working here from now on?”

“ Yeah. It’s really close to the University dorms and the schedule doesn’t collide with my classes at all,” Luke says cheerfully, “I guess I should say thank you for telling us to come here yesterday.”

“He’ll be training under Baze and me for a time and then work afternoons and weekends,” says Galen.

“You have your work cut out for you then, Luke.” Cassian says patting him on the back , “But it will be good seeing one more familiar face in this place.”

Luke smiles warmly and Cassian can’t help but feel proud of him.

 

He leaves for work feeling really hopeful about getting a break on their park problem. But sadly, by the end of the day, they still don’t have much more to go on. Cassian would feel a lot more defeated if it wasn’t Thursday, which meant tomorrow was his date with Bodhi.

 He’d been trying not to get nervous but as the time grows nearer he’s suddenly really aware of how long it’s been since he went out on a date.

He worries it won’t be the romantic affair Bodhi might expect. He’s not know for being a sweet or affectionate person.  Even if Bodhi does seem to draw that side of him out. The thought of cuddling close to him in bed or showering him with soft kisses does sound extremely appealing for example.

“What if I’m moving too fast...? I don’t wanna mess this up,” he says to Kay once he gets home and finds him sleeping on the couch, “I wish you could meet him Kay. He’s so wonderful. Well, you probably wouldn’t care much. But I hope you’re at least civilized if you do, meet that is...”

Kaytwo looks at him with a bored but slightly curious expression.

Cassian wonders what it would be like, to bring Bodhi home with him. Maybe next time, if there is one. God, he hopes there is.

He’s so lost in thought he almost doesn’t notice a new message on his phone. It’s from Jyn.

 

I thought you would like to know that Bodhi asked me to help him pick an outfit for tomorrow ;) 

 

Cassian reads the message twice, just to make sure he really got it right, a silly smile on his face.

So, turns out he isn’t the only one nervous about it. It’s slightly reassuring.

 

**Do I wanna know?**

Oh, you’ll thank me. Trust me :D

**Now I’m starting to worry...**

Don’t. Look, it’s just a date to the movies, it’s not a fancy event. Just wear a white shirt, a light cardigan and your dark grey wool jacket.

**Should I find it disturbing you know the entirety of my wardrobe by now?**

Hey, that’s what best friends are for.

It comes in handy now, doesn’t it? 

**Yes, it does.**

**Listen, is there something I should know... not to do or say...?**

Mmm... Not really. Just...don’t ask him about College yet, okay? 

He’s still a little frustrated about it. And I get the feeling he really wants to impress you.

**Okay, I won’t. I promise.**

This is gonna sound corny. But I really hope it works out between you two.

**Thanks, Jyn. Me too.**

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian is settling in to work the next day when he get’s a text from Bodhi.

 

_Morning!_

**Good Morning. How are you?**

_That depends._

_Are we still on for today?_

**Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.**

_Then I’m great! Just getting out of bed._

Cassian is struck by that mental picture. He wonders how Bodhi looks when he’s just woken up...

**Not much of a morning person, are you?**

_Nope. Not one bit. If I could stay in bed all morning I would._

Now Cassian is set on making that idea a reality one day.

 

_But today I have very important plans to get ready for, so I guess I’ll make the sacrifice. :)_

That’s enough for Cassian to spend the rest of his workday happy, but by the time he gets home again, he’s back to being nervous. 

He leaves food and the TV on for Kay, and wears the outfit Jyn recommended. Plus a blue scarf, just in case. It’s a chilly afternoon.

“So, I guess that’s it... Wish me luck, Kay.”

The grey cat meows at him, and Cassian is sure he’s pretty much kicking him out.

 

He arrives to the movie theatre 15 minutes before their meet up time. He fidgets nervously at the entrance, looking at the movie posters on display.

Bodhi had chosen a sci-fi film he was very eager to see. Cassian doesn’t know much about it, but it looks interesting.

He turns just in time to see Bodhi get off a bus. He’s a few feet away and hasn’t seen him yet. Cassian takes out his phone and sends a text to Jyn.

 

**Have I ever told you you’re a great best friend?**

Do you like? ;)

 

Like? Cassian could write poetry about how good Bodhi looks.

He’s wearing fitted black jeans, with a black cotton t-shirt. Over it, a brown leather jacket, that makes Cassian’s mouth go dry. The colour matches his biker boots as well.

His hair is tied on a low sloppy knot, it’s waves carefully tucked in place. And Cassian can tell there was a conscious effort to tame those stubborn loose locks.

 

**It’s almost criminal, Jyn. Thank you.**

You owe me, lover-boy

Have a great date :) 

Cassian smiles and pockets his phone. Bodhi sees him and instantly blushes, taking in Cassian’s looks. He walks up to meet him, hands on his pockets.

“Hi! Have you been here long?” he says.

“No, only a couple of minutes. You look...amazing.” Cassian says with a wide smile.

“Oh! I...thanks,” he blushes fidgeting a bit and then looking up and down at Cassian, “You too... Look great, that is.”

“Thanks. I tried... I was kinda nervous. I haven’t really been on a date for a while,” he admits, scratching the back of his head and looking down “Not one that mattered at least.”

“Well you don’t have to worry, you look very handsome. And I haven’t gone out with anyone in months. It’s kinda hard to do when you’re juggling jobs,” Bodhi says shrugging, “So...this one matters?”

Now it’s Cassian’s turn to blush, “Yes, Bodhi. You matter,” he replies smiling bashfully and offering him his arm, “Shall we head inside?”

Bodhi smiles warmly, nods eagerly and takes his arm.

They walk inside, there aren’t that many people inside, luckily. Cassian gets Bodhi’s M&M’s and a big box of popcorn for them to share.

They sit on the back of the room, and by the time the movie starts Cassian can’t help but the feeling he’s back on high school. Experiencing the jitters of a first date with his crush.

He doesn’t notice his leg is bouncing nervously until Bodhi lays a hand on his knee. He leans in close, to whisper in his ear.

“You keep that going and all the popcorn is gonna end up on the floor,” he playfully chastises him. 

“Sorry. I didn’t notice,” Cassian blushes. Thankfully no one can see it in the darkness of the room.

“No worries. Just...relax a bit,” Bodhi says leaning closer to his seat and taking Cassian’s hand in his.

He absentmindedly rubs small circles over his thumb and Cassian can feel himself calm down, relishing on the warmth of Bodhi’s body next to him.

The movie is great, packed with action and lots of heart. The special effects are awesome and the ending is nice.

Bodhi clearly loved it. He talks excitedly about the numerous amount of aliens in it, and the incredible makeup and sets. He goes on for 10 minutes straight as they made their way out of the theatre and into the park.

Cassian feels himself falling a little bit more for him. Bodhi looks ten times more gorgeous when he’s talking about something he loves. Making lots of hand gestures and reaching out to grab Cassian’s arm to get his attention, even when it’s clearly not needed. Suddenly he stops, eyes wide.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’ve been talking way too much. I do that sometimes...”

“Don’t ever apologize for that, Bodhi. I love hearing you talk about space and aliens,” he says smiling, “I’m sure you’ll put up with me and my work talk in return.”

“Of course!” Bodhi replies seriously, “Did you liked the movie?”

“Yes, very much. It’s not something I would have thought to see on my own. But I’m really glad I did.”

“I’ll have to introduce you to the wonders of sci-fi then.” Bodhi says teasing him.

“I’d watch anything you like, Bodhi.” Cassian says enjoying the blush it causes on the young man, “I hadn’t been to the movies in a while. I didn’t realise how much I missed it. To be honest I’ve been way too consumed by my work and the cause... I fear I’ve been missing out.”

“I know the feeling well, unfortunately...” Bodhi sighs.

“Yes, but I feel like you handle it better than I do. You have this spark in your eyes when you talk about stuff you care about. And you take time for friends and family,” Cassian says looking up at the grey clouds pilling up, “I’ve let myself become some sort of soldier just fighting for this causes and... I’m tired... That’s the first time I’ve said that out loud, but I really am. I wanna enjoy myself more from now on. And I think... no, I know you’re good for me, Bodhi. You take my mind of work . I want to do the same for you, I’m here for whatever you want or need, okay?” he says reaching out for his hand.

Bodhi looks at him, eyes wide and then beams at him, the corner of his eyes wrinkle and he bashfully looks down. He grasps harder at his hand. Cassian wants to reach out and kiss him, but a loud thunder startles them.

“Oh no...” Bodhi gasps as a fat drop of water lands on his head.

They run for cover to the bus stop, making it just in time, before a terrible downpour falls all around them.

 

“Dammit, I was hoping it wouldn’t rain tonight,” sighs Bodhi, “Mom called before I left the apartment and said I should bring an umbrella. I didn’t listen. Why are moms always right about the weather?”

“I have no idea. It’s some sort of superpower they earn once they have a kid, I guess,” Cassian laughs, taking a good look at Bodhi, “Your hair’s gone all wild again.”

“Oh!” Bodhi exclaims lifting a hand to touch his hair, blushing.

He looks oddly vulnerable. Soft in the yellow light of the street lamp. The small drops of water on his hair reflect the light, making it look like it’s shinning. Cassian has never seen something so beautiful in his life.

 

It takes only a step forward to press close to Bodhi and put his hand on the side of his neck, lifting his face up. He leans close and captures his lips between his.

The kiss is slow and warm, Bodhi’s lips are soft and slightly wet from the light drizzle. Cassian can feel the rapid drum of his heartbeat against the hand he has on his neck.

Bodhi wraps his arms around him, linking his hands over his lower back. Pressing them close together. He smiles into the kiss, responding eagerly, and tenderly.

They separate for air, and Bodhi sighs against him, contently brushing their noses together.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he says, his eyes still closed and a smile on his face.

“You looked too beautiful to resist,” Cassian murmurs against his cheek, dropping little kisses on the way, “Wait, since when?”

“Since I saw you eat that pie at the coffee shop?” Bodhi laughs, “The sounds you made were practically illegal.”

Now it’s Cassian’s turn to blush. He remembers the way Bodhi looked at him back then, it all makes sense.

“Well, it was a delicious pie.”

“I wanted to reach over the table and kiss them sounds out of you...” Bodhi whispers mischievously against his ear.

A full body shiver, that has nothing to do with the cold rain falling around them, runs through Cassian. Bodhi, who’s pressed close against him, sure felt it. Cassian can feel him smiling.

“Oh God... You’re gonna be the end of me, I just know it,” Cassian gasps looking up, baring his neck, which Bodhi takes no time in showering with kisses.

“One can only hope...” he mutters.

 

Cassian hears someone coming their way, he sighs and puts some space between them, but keeps his arm wrapped around Bodhi’s back, keeping him warm.

He places a soft kiss on his forehead, brushing away the loose strands.

“How far away is the bus stop from your house?” Cassian asks.

“About three blocks? I’ll be soaked by the time I get home,” Bodhi sighs, leaning his head of Cassian’s shoulder.

“You can take my coat. Use it as a cape.”

“What? No! What about you?” Bodhi exclaims turning to face him.

“My building is right in front of the bus stop. All I have to do is take 4 steps and I’m in,” Cassian replies nonchalantly, “You need it more than I do.”

“Oh.. Well in that case I guess it’s okay...” Bodhi blushes next to him.

 

Cassian is charmed by how he can be so bashful about some things and such a tease about others. He’s truly falling way too fast.

“But I’m returning it dry-cleaned, just so you know,” he adds stubbornly.

“I expected nothing less,” Cassian laughs, leaning to kiss him softly and feeling Bodhi smile into the kiss.

 

It’s not long before Bodhi’s bus shows up. Cassian wraps him up in his coat and kisses him one last time.

“Text me when you get home?” Cassian tells him.

“Sure. I...thanks,” Bodhi stammers as he gets in line and on the bus.

They wave goodbye and Cassian finds himself understanding that Grace Kelly song “Singing in the Rain”. He’s half tempted to start singing and dancing right there and then.

His own bus doesn’t take long to show up, and he’s home in no time. Kay is sitting in the kitchen counter, no doubt waiting for his night snack.

“Don’t worry, Kay. I haven’t forgotten about you,” he says grabbing a can of cat tuna.

Kaytwo looks at him disinterested and meows back.

“Kay, it was an amazing date. I don’t know why I was so worried, really.”

The grey cat all but rolls his eyes at him and goes to eat. Cassian gets a text.

 

_Made it home pretty much dry!_

_Thanks for lending me your coat._

**I’m glad to hear that. No problem.**

**I don’t want you to get sick. I want a second date after all.**

Cassian sits on his couch and leans down, relaxing.

 

_Oh, there’s definitely gonna be a third date, trust me._

 

He smiles at that. It’s not like he thought they wouldn’t go out again, but it’s nice to know they are on the same page about this. Whatever “this” is... Are they a couple now? Can he call Bodhi his boyfriend? He wants to. He really, really wants to... Which is something he usually never feels. It’s thrilling and unexpected.

 

_This is a really warm coat btw._

**I know. It’s my favourite one.**

**Jyn got me to buy it. She said I needed to get rid of my old brown one.**

**I she threaten to burn it.**

_Sounds like her._

_... It smells like you..._

 

That peaks Cassian’s interest, and he’s suddenly struck by the image of Bodhi wearing his clothes.

 

**Are you...? Did you smelled my coat?**

_Couldn’t help it. It’s really soft and comfy_

_And you smell nice._

**Argh... You’re killing me.**

 

Cassian sighs in frustration, leaning his head back on the arm of the couch, only to hear the “ _ping_ ” of a photo being received.

He slowly straightens up and opens it in quiet anticipation.

It’s a selfie of Bodhi, in what looks to be his bedroom. He’s covered by Cassian’s grey coat, his face only visible from the nose up. Smiling eyes looking at the camera.

It’s by far the cutest thing Cassian’s ever seen and he feels himself fall way beyond hope of recovery.

He smiles like a fool, grabbing a pillow and burying his face on it. When he comes back up Kay is looking at him like he’s crazy.

“He’s too much for me, Kay,” he says, the grey cat moves closer and rubs his head on his hand holding the phone, as if urging him to reply.

 

**I’m... You’re just evil, Bodhi... And gorgeous too.**

**I’m dying over here.**

_You’ll survive._

_At least until we see each other again._

**Soon, I hope?**

_How about Sunday afternoon?_

_I have to work at the library until four, but after that I’m all yours._

**Perfect. See you there?**

_Yes._

_Goodnight, Cassian :)_

**Night, Bodhi. Sleep well.**

 

Cassian goes to bed that night feeling hopeful.

Hopeful he can keep this, what ever it might be. And dare try to build something.  To be happy instead of just okay.

Cute and witty Bodhi might be exactly who he needed all along.

 

He falls sleep to the sound of rain against the window and the soft vibration of Kay’s purring by his feet.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by yours truly. Find me on Tumblr @happinessfordeeppeople.


	4. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Bodhi plan on a date but things get out of hand when there's some unexpected visitors on the library. Also Luke introduces his new friends from college and some secrets come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I've been working on my thesis so I haven't been able to write as much. But to make it up to you this chapter is like twice the size of the others.
> 
> Also there's some hot stuff finaly happening. I didn't wanna make this too explicit (because I'm not good writting that) but in case that's not your thing, just skip the paragraph between these (***) and you will be fine. 
> 
> For texting: Bodhi is Italics and Cassian is Bold.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Find me on Tumblr at: happinessfordeeppeople

Chapter 4

Family.

 

 

“So...? How was the date?” asks Jyn as soon as Cassian walks in the diner the next morning.

“By far the best date I’ve ever had. Jyn, he’s... God I don’t know!” he says with an exasperated laugh. “He makes me want to be... kinder? Softer maybe? I’ve never been like that, with anyone I’ve dated. In fact, I might have been too cold if anything...”

“Well, you haven’t been a model boyfriend but maybe it was just a matter of the right person.  So...are you? His boyfriend now?” she asks nudging him with her elbow.

“I...don’t really know? We kissed,” he waves off Jyn’s exited grin. “But we didn’t talk about it.”

“Oh well, here’s your chance Romeo,” she says as Bodhi comes in through the door.

 

 

Cassian turns to look at him and Bodhi smiles widely and walks closer to hug him.

“I thought you might be here,” he says against his neck.

 

Cassian feels a warm feeling rising within him, along with a strong sense of protectiveness. He realises right then that, yes, he does want to be Bodhi’s boyfriend.

 

“Couldn’t wait to see me?” he teases, his hands resting on Bodhi’s hips.

“Nope,” he answers truthfully. “But I also didn’t feel like making breakfast, so...” he turns to look at Jyn.

“Okay, I see how it is. Fine, I’ll bring you something. To go?” she replies heading into the back.

“Yes! Thank you!” Bodhi replies, eyes smiling. He looks so happy and cute Cassian can’t help himself.

“Bodhi, are we...? No. Would you like to... be my boyfriend?” he says, exasperated with the way his voice wavers.

“I thought I already was? But sure! I’ll be your boyfriend, Cass.” He says leaning his forehead against his.

 

The nickname rolls easily out of Bodhi’s mouth. And Cassian feels it fit perfectly to them.

“Is that fine?” Bodhi asks, eyes searching in doubt.

“Yes. I like it, actually.”

Cassian is rewarded with a smile and a soft kiss.

 

The warm moment is interrupted by Luke arriving for work, followed by Leia and two men Cassian doesn’t recognize.

One is really tall and has extremely long brown hair, loose and wavy. He gives out the vibe of a member of a metal music band. And the other one is, well... he’s really good looking, there’s no denying it. But he’s clearly cocky about it. He has more of a biker look going on.

Neither of them fit right with Luke´s cheerful attitude but Cassian doesn’t wanna judge ahead of time.

 

“Hi, Luke. How’s the training?” Cassian asks, keeping his arm wrapped around Bodhi.

“Cassian! Hi! It’s going great. I learnt so much in only a few hours. And they are really kind to me,” Luke says walking over to them.

“That’s great! It’s good having your here,” Cassian says. “These are friends of yours?”

“Oh, yes!” Luke exclaims, turning around to wave them closer, Leia is already sitting by the counter talking to Jyn. “This is Han Solo, my roommate at college, and his friend Chewbacca. They’re both studying Mechanical Engineering,” Luke says with a smile. “Han, Chewie, this is Cassian Andor, a good friend of my family. And Bodhi Rook, the Stardust’s messenger and Jyn’s friend.”

 

They all shake hands, Chewbacca having a much gentler grip than Cassian expected.

 

“Nice to meet you both,” says Bodhi still leaning close to Cassian.

Luke seems to suddenly notice it, “I didn’t know you two were...” he waves a hand between them, “...seeing each other?”

 

Cassian notices Solo tensing behind him. He sees something that looks a lot like jealousy cross his face before he looks away, feigning disinterest.

 

“Yes. It’s fairly new, but we’re dating.”

 

Luke smiles warmly as he gets across the counter, “Hey, that’s great! I’m glad for you two.”

 

Solo coughs a little bit as he was drinking coffee, and Chewbacca pats his back perhaps a little too strongly.

 

“You alright, Han?” Luke asks with a teasing tone.

“Yeah... argh. Just...went into the wrong pipe, it’s all,” he stammers, and Cassian can see him blush a bit.

 

Luke smiles and goes out back, Han looking after him, sighing and turning back to glare at his coffee.  

Cassian turns to look at Bodhi, who gives him a knowing look.

 

“I’m pretty sure there’s something there,” he whispers in his ear.

“Hmm... Bail won’t be too happy about that. The boy looks kinda rough around the edges...” Cassian whispers back.

“You never know... It might work out,” Bodhi says nudging him to look at them.

 

Luke came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of warm cookies. Han reaches out to steal one and Luke bats his hand away in mock offense. But later turns to serve one to each of them.

There’s an undeniable look of fondness on Han’s eyes as the boy slides the plate in front of him, that has nothing to do with the delicious cookie on it.

Cassian thinks that, yeah, the poor guy’s got it bad...

 

The cookie is great. Luke is clearly learning from Baze. The whole thing ends up with Han and Chewbacca arguing over who gets the last cookie, only for Leia to reach over and eat it. A smug look on her face. Soon it’s time for Bodhi to get to work on the library. 

 

“See you tomorrow?” he asks.

“Can’t wait.” Cassian replies pulling Bodhi close for a kiss.

“Oh no! No PDA on this diner. I forbid it,” Jyn exclaims behind them. “That being said, I’m really glad you got your act together. It’s official now?”

“100% official,” Cassian says leaning to place a last kiss on Bodhi’s cheek. He couldn’t feel happier.

 

 

* * *

 

The rest of his Saturday goes off without much fuzz. Cassian goes grocery shopping. He impulsively buys a bottle of wine and some sweets. He figures making Bodhi his official boyfriend deserves a little of a celebration. Even if it’s just between him and Kay.

 

He spends the rest of the afternoon cleaning around the apartment so he won’t get nervous about their date tomorrow. 

By the time he finally drops down on his couch to rest, there’s a text on his phone.

 

_Hey. Wanna guess what’s my favourite thing about working on the public library?_

 

**Reading lots of books?**

 

_Nope._

_Well...yeah! That’s a close second but it’s not it._

 

**All the peace and quiet?**

 

_Damn, that’s a great one too._

_There are many perks to this job._

_But again, nope._

 

**I give up, tell me.**

 

_The regulars._

 

**How come?**

 

_Well, this isn’t that big of a town. So it’s mostly the same people that come around this place._

_And my desk is right in the middle of the study room so I get a good look at everyone that comes in._

_Most of them are college students looking for a quiet place to study._

_But then there are the library regulars. People that come in because they legit like it here._

_Like...there’s this very old small man, Yoda, who comes in every Tuesday and Fridays._

_He talks funny and sits near the east window where the kids from the Children’s Reading Corner come closer so he can read them fantasy stories._

_He’s grumpy with about everyone else, but surprisingly kind with them._

 

**That sounds nice.**

**I haven’t visited the library since my college days actually.**

 

_You can come in tomorrow. I’ll give you a tour._

 

**Really? I’m honoured.**

**Any lonely aisles between book selves perhaps?**

 

_Oh my God..._

 

**? ;)**

 

_I guess there’s a couple places. You’ll have to wait and  see._

 

**Can’t wait. :)**

 

_You’re gonna get me fired, Cass._

 

**Live a little, dear.**

 

_> _<_

 

Cassian laughs, leaning back on the couch. Teasing Bodhi is quickly becoming addictive.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday arrives and Cassian gets ready for their date. He puts on a white t-shirt and a light blue denim jacket. Along with black pants and white sneakers.

He says goodbye to Kay and heads out to the library.

 

They haven’t made any plans as to where they’ll go after that, but he figures they might go to a nice coffee shop or restaurant, and enjoy the nice weather.

 

He arrives at the Ossus Library right on time. He searches for the reception desk on the main study room. He sees Bodhi right away, he seems to be putting some books back in a hurry.

He looks a bit nervous but quite handsome. He’s wearing a black and white striped t-shirt, with a black bomber jacket over it. Not to mention nice fitted jeans that Cassian certainly did NOT stared at.

Bodhi turns and sees him, instantly tensing even more and rushing to his side.

 

“Oh dear... You can’t be here,” he mutters nervously, pushing him softly towards the exit.

“What? You said...” Cassian replies, suddenly worried he made a mistake.

“No, that’s not...” he says looking left and right, still pulling him along. “ It’s just... There’s someone here... Could you just wait for me outside? I’ll be right out. I swear.”

 

Cassian is a bit upset about that, but then Bodhi turns those big brown eyes on him and he finds himself agreeing. But just as he turns to leave, there’s a loud shriek to their left.

 

“Oh my God! Are you Cassian?!” a young girl screams loudly. Bodhi is immediately shushing her, mindful of where they are.

“Bo! I can’t believe you thought you could sneak pass us,” says a taller teenager next to her.

 

Cassian doesn’t need introductions to know who they are. The girls look so much like Bodhi, their kinship is unmistakable.

 

“Bo?” he teases Bodhi, who turns bright red.

“Yeah. Don’t enjoy yourself so much,” he mutters.

 

“Yes, I’m Cassian,” he turns to the girls with a smile he hopes is welcoming. “And I’m guessing you are Bodhi’s sisters?”

 

He wasn’t at all ready for a family meeting, but he wants to make the best impression possible.

He sees the girls’ eyes analyzing him, and feels himself begging to blush.

 

“Bo, you never said he was so handsome,” teases the younger one.

“Now, don’t... Behave okay?” Bodhi sputters stepping in between them. “Yes, these are my little sisters. Sadly.”

 

The little girls puts out her tongue at him and Bodhi imitates her, then remembers Cassian looking at them and blushes even more. It’s adorable.

 

“I’m Shanta. Nice to meet you,” says the older girl, shaking Cassian’s hand.

“And I’m Anila,” says the young girl, going for a fist bump instead. 

“Cassian Andor. I’m glad to meet you too,” he struggles with what to say as they continue to look at him curiously. “So...you girls came to the library for an assignment or for something to read?”

“Both, actually. I needed to get a biology book and Anila wanted to take out a Diana Wynne Jones book,” says Shanta. “But mainly we just wanted to see Bodhi.”

“Well, you already said hi. Now it’s time to go on,” says Bodhi manoeuvring them towards the exit.

“But we have to wait for mom! She was getting some stuff from the supermarket.” Anila argues.

“What?” gasps Bodhi stopping on his tracks. “And you let her go alone?”

“There weren’t that many things and it’s just around the corner. She should be back any minute,” Shanta assures him.

“Oh, there she is,” Anila interrupts them waving at the woman walking towards them on the sidewalk.

 

Cassian tenses immediately. It’s one thing to get to know your boyfriend’s siblings, parents are a whole different deal.

Bodhi leaves him alone with the girls in order to run up to meet his mom, reaching out to grab the grocery bags she was carrying.

 

“He always fuzzes so much... It’s not like she can’t do stuff...” Cassian hears Anila mumble before Shanta pokes at her with a sharp elbow.

 

Cassian has little time to wonder about that, since Bodhi’s mother notices him and says something that makes her son blush. They walk over to them slowly.

 

“Cass, this is my mother, Kashi,” he says with a nervous smile. “Mom, this is Cassian Andor. My boyfriend.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma'am,” Cassian says going for a handshake but getting a hug from the small woman instead.

 

She’s very thin, but deceptively  strong. She looks a lot like Bodhi too. Big eyes, sharp features, and long dark hair.  Only that her eyes are green and she’s far smaller.

She smells faintly of vanilla. Cassian suddenly thinks back to his own mother, who always smelled like lavender.

 

He looks up to Bodhi, still standing behind her. Cassian most look like a deer caught in the headlights, but there’s something soft in Bodhi’s eyes as he looks at them.

He catches his eye and mouths “sorry” to him. Cassian shakes his head smiling.

He’s nervous alright, but he doesn’t mind meeting his family. It’s something Cassian knows the value of.

 

“Bodhi has been talking about you so much lately!” she says, stepping back but still holding him by the shoulders. “I was so eager to meet the man that has swept my son off his feet.”

“I...Well, your son is... amazing really. He swept me right back,” Cassian smiles nervously.

 

“Oh, he’s lovely. Bodhi, look at him blushing. You sure picked a looker,” she teases her son. Making Cassian blush even more.

“Mom! Don’t... say stuff like that.”

“Why not? He is. Right girls?” she says to her daughters, who smile and nod eagerly. “See? I’m not the only one who thinks so.”

 

“Are you going on a date?” asks Anila with a teasing grin on her face.

“Yes. We are going out for dinner. Now, if you excuse us...” Bodhi says handling the bags off to the two girls. “We should get going.”

“So soon? But I barely got to see him... Oh! I know. Why don’t you come home for dinner? I just bought enough food for a small army. You can join us,” says Bodhi’s mother smiling.

“Bodhi protests immediately, saying they had reservations (a blatant lie) and that Cassian had to go back home early. But then she turns those big green eyes on Cassian, and he knows it’s a lost cause. He sees where Bodhi got that skill now.

 

“I wouldn’t mind, actually... If that’s okay with you, dear,” he says looking at Bodhi, who in turn stares at him surprised.

“Say yes, Bo!” say Shanta and Anila in unison.

“I...guess it’s alright. Are you sure?” he walks up to Cassian, reaching for his hand.

“Of course. I wanna get to know your family.”

“Such a nice young man,” says Kashi smiling and turning to the girls. “Okay, off we go then.”

 

He and Bodhi walk a few steps behind them, out of earshot.

 

“Cassian, are you really okay with this?” Bodhi asks, while nervously rubbing his hands.    

“Yes, I am. Don’t worry,” he replies taking Bodhi’s hands on his own. “I won’t lie and say this wasn’t unexpected or that I’m not panicking a bit inside... But they are important to you. So they are important to me too. And I’m kinda curious to get all the gossip on little Bodhi growing up.”

Bodhi laughs, blushing, “I didn’t know they were gonna show up at the library. It’s not that I didn’t want you to meet. But I would have warned you at least.

“That’s okay, really. Just...don’t leave me alone with them? Your sisters look like they would grill me up in seconds.”

“No doubt about that. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” says Bodhi kissing his cheek swiftly. “As long as you don’t ask for embarrassing childhood photos.”

“Mmm... Tough deal. But I’ll take it,” Cassian laughs.

 

He can feel the girls looking at them and whispering, he anticipates lots of teasing.

They walk a few more blocks. It’s a lovely afternoon. Cassian finds himself letting go of his worries and basking in Bodhi’s warmth next to him.

 

He does notice the way he’s looking at his mother, vigilant and a bit concerned at how she noticeably slows down by the end of the walk.

He wants to ask if something’s wrong, but he figures it might not be the right moment.

 

Their house is in a nice neighbourhood. It’s not huge, but it has a lovely garden. There’s a narrow stone path leading to the front door, and there are rows of flowers around it. You can tell there has been lots of love and hard work invested on it.

 

“What a beautiful garden,” he says.

“Oh, isn’t it?” Kashi replies smiling. “It’s a joint project between me and Bodhi.”

“I do all the heavy lifting,” shrugs Bodhi.

 

Cassian can imagine them, working together on the garden on a sunny day. He hopes he might get to see them one day.

 

The house itself is painted with a light blue. Old, for the look of it, but certainly taken care of. It has two double paned windows, looking to the garden.

Once inside Cassian is hit by the subtle smell of sandalwood. The walls are light cream, the ceiling is white and it has gleaming wood floors. There’s a cozy fireplace on the living room, and there are lots of ornaments and colourful mantels on the furniture.

 

“Please, make yourself at home,” says Bodhi’s mom pointing to the living room.

“No way. I wanna help in the kitchen. Anything you need,” he argues.

“Such a gentleman. Bodhi, you got yourself a good one,” she teases her son, patting him on his elbow. Bodhi is really red, but smiling.

 

Turns out Cassian is of no use in the kitchen. The Rook family work almost as efficiently as Baze and Chirrut at the diner. And Cassian only slows them down with his subpar chopping skills.

He ends up lounging on the living room. There are several family photos laying around. Cassian picks one up.

It’s of Bodhi’s high school graduation. He looks really young and happy. Next to him stands his mom and sisters, by then only kids. And on the other side there’s a gentle looking man, with smiling eyes, just like Bodhi’s.

So that most be his father... He’s taller than Bodhi, and broader of shoulders, has a squared jaw and a mop of shaggy hair, the same as Anila’s .  

 Cassian wonders what happened. A look around the room reveals several other photos. But he only shows up on the older ones.

There’s one, bigger than the rest, of the young couple holding a baby Bodhi and smiling on the front lawn of their house.

 

“That’s the only baby photo I’ll let you see today,” says Bodhi suddenly standing right next to Cassian, making him jump and almost drop the framed photo.

“Whoa! You’re really silent when you want to,” he gasps.

“Sorry. It’s these slippers mom keeps around. They make you super stealthy,” he laughs taking the photo from him. “It’s the first photo they took on this house.”

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking,” Cassian says reaching out to rub Bodhi’s back.

“He died. He was hit by a car, coming back from work. About 7 years ago. I was nineteen , almost twenty. It was harder for the girls... And mom,” he replies taking a deep breath before continuing. “He was a really kind man, funny and soft spoken. The kind of loving father you feel you can share all your problems with, and they’ll always have your back. I miss him dearly...  It’s been hard to fill his shoes. But I try to be that person for my sisters. To let them know I’m always here if they need me.”

 

Cassian smiles and comes closer, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend as they stare at the family photos.

 

“I’m sure they know it, dear. You’re a really good brother, anyone can see you love them a lot,” he says kissing his cheek. “I’m sorry you had to take that place though... I know it most have been hard.”

“Thank you,” says Bodhi leaning to kiss him.

“Ewww! Guys, dinner’s ready!” exclaims Anila from the doorframe, prompting them to jump apart in surprise. 

“Damn, those quiet slippers...” mutters Cassian, as Bodhi takes him by the hand and leads him to the table.

 

Dinner’s nice, and the conversation flows easily. Bodhi’s mom is very interested in hearing stories of Cassian’s workplace. And the girls don’t tease him as much, preferring to focus on telling embarrassing anecdotes of young Bodhi.

It all goes well, right up to the moment Bodhi’s mom asks the question he’s been preparing for.

 

“So, Cassian. Tell me a little about your family,” she says with  a smile.

Bodhi tenses next to him and Cassian reaches over to pat his knee assuring him. He doesn’t mind talking about it anymore. 

 

“I’m afraid it’s just me, ma'am. My parents died on a car accident when I was nine. Oh no! Don’t you worry. I don’t mind talking about them,” he says when he sees her worrying. “My parents were both biologists and environmental activists. After they died I grew up on a foster house with other kids, until I moved here for College. I was lucky, my foster family was very nice. I still keep in touch.”

 

Bodhi is looking at him, surprised. Cassian realises they probably should have talked about this before. But there’s still tons they haven’t shared. 

Kashi smiles at them tenderly and reaches for his hand on the table, and squeezes softly.

 

“Well, from now on you can consider me your third mother figure then. So long as you treat our Bodhi right.”

Cassian feels his eyes swell up, and swallows down the onslaught of emotions those words cause in him.

“ Of course I will,” he manages.

 

She smiles kindly and then startles a little, “Oh! I have to drink my pills. I’ll be right back,” and she hurries back to the kitchen.

The girls look suddenly sad and Cassian turns to glance at Bodhi, who looks down sheepishly, “I’ll tell you about it later. I promise,” he mutters.

Cassian nods and places a kiss to his forehead. He senses it will be a sensitive subject. Maybe the one they’ve seem to been avoiding for a while.

 

The rest of the night goes smoothly. Cassian helps doing the dishes with the girls. Shanta is really smart and sarcastic, she wants to study medicine when she graduates. Anila is funny and easygoing, not much of a study, but apparently she is great at sports and gymnastics. She invites Cassian to the next sports event at her school, and he’s only too glad to accept.

 

Bodhi’s mom insists on packing him some leftovers, and Cassian comes out with enough food to last him half a week.

They all hug him goodbye, and wave them off as they walk down the street.

 

“Well I feel like that was a damn success. Don’t you think?” Cassian says taking a deep breath.

“Yeah... they went soft on you. And mom loves you. She practically adopted you,” Bodhi laughs, then remembers about Cassian’s story. “Oh...sorry, I didn’t... I’m sorry about your parents... I know how hard it is to lose a parent. I can’t even imagine what it most have been for you.”

“Don’t worry, dear. I still miss them, I always will. But it all turned out okay. My friends are my second family, and now I have you.”

 

Bodhi smiles, and Cassian loves the way his eyes wrinkle. He’s really glad his family accepted him. He wants to make this work so badly.

 

Bodhi’s grown thoughtful all of a sudden, “Hey... Do you wanna go back to my place? It’s right around the corner,” he says really fast.

 

The thought of having Bodhi all to himself, and getting to know where he lives has Cassian smiling from ear to ear. So he nods eagerly. Loss for words.

Bodhi blushes, shakes his head laughing and takes him by the hand, leading him into an old apartment building with red brick walls and a side fire escape.

 

Bodhi’s apartment is small, but extremely cozy looking. And just as he said when they first met, it really does look like a second hand book shop. There are several bookshelves in the small living room. Filled top to bottom with books on astronomy, engineering, architecture and several comic books. 

There’s a small TV too, and a worn down couch facing it. Across the living room there are two doors, one a closet and the other a small bathroom.

Further in there’s a kitchen, the less crowded part of the apartment. There are a few plants laying around, but not as many as Cassian keeps though. And there’s a couple of shirts and sweaters tossed on the furniture. Cassian also spots his coat hanging on the back of a chair, on the table across the kitchen.

 

He’s so caught up looking around he doesn’t notice Bodhi hasn’t moved. He turns to find him still by the entrance, looking down, with his back pressed against the door. He looks nervous, and Cassian’s about move closer to comfort him, when he looks up with a serious expression.

 

“I need to talk to you about something...” he says fidgeting a little, but carrying on. “It’s about my mother. Last year she was diagnosed with breast cancer. It’s... it’s the reason I had to quit College. The reason I have to keep so many jobs.”

 

Cassian takes a deep breath. He’s hit with a wave of worry and protectiveness he couldn’t have anticipated to feel for someone he just met, but who is suddenly really dear to him.

 

“She’s okay now, for the most part,” Bodhi says noticing his grave thoughts. “She had a lumpectomy. They removed the tumour and tissue around it, and she had to go to radiation therapy for a few weeks after. Now she only needs to go to take a hormonal therapy treatment with some pills.”

“Oh... So she’s...gonna be okay?” Cassian asks in a voice softer than anything Bodhi has heard out of him before. It warms his heart to see how much his boyfriend cares for his family.

“Yes, the treatment should lower the risk of recurrence and get rid of any remaining threats. But it also has some side effects like muscle and joint pain.”

 

Cassian remembers the way Bodhi was watching over her on the walk home, and the comment about doing all the heavy lifting on the garden.

 

“She’ll be alright. Don’t worry. The thing is... when Dad died, he left us with a lot of debts. The house wasn’t fully paid and the burial, along with paying some loans, left us pretty low. But we still managed though... I could go to College, and with a part time job I moved out and paid half my tuition.  But once Mom got sick, it just wasn’t enough. And there was my sister’s school too. I just couldn’t do it. And I was so close to finishing it! But they come first and I...” he confesses starting to hyperventilate a little.

Cassian moves close and hugs him, gently cradling his head on his shoulder.

“Hey, hey... it’s okay,” he whispers soothingly. 

“It’s just that I feel I could have done more... kept going somehow. I feel like I might not ever go back to get my degree. And I have to take care of them, I want to. For them to have anything they need, but still... I’m so tired,” Bodhi sighs defeated, grasping at Cassian’s shirt. “And in order to get my mom in my insurance plan I even had to take a job delivering documents for a company I don’t even like. It’s so frustrating... I’m 27 and still doing part time jobs, with no career. It’s why I didn’t want to talk about it. I just feel... Why would anyone want to date someone like that? With no prospects in life...”

“Bo, hey... don’t say stuff like that. I...Bodhi I’ve woken up every day since we met, wondering how I could be so lucky to have met someone like you,” Cassian says leaning close, rubbing their noses together, and tilting his face to kiss him softly. “You’re amazing, and you’re doing a great job helping your family. You have such a gentle heart and I’m so sorry you have to work this hard. But I’m sure you’ll get to go back to get your degree. And even if you don’t that doesn’t mean I won’t...” he chokes there because the next words out of his mouth could have been ‘love you’ and that’s just too much to deal with right now.

 

Bodhi looks up at him, eyes shining and holding his breath. He most have heard it all the same, Cassian thinks.

“...you’ll be just as bright and precious to me, no matter what you do,” he finishes, blushing.   

 

Bodhi stares at him for a while, as if trying to decipher some great mystery, then reaches up and kisses him. But this time it’s not soft or hesitant, but hungry and bruising. He kisses him fervently, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to his neck as he takes off Cassian’s jacket.

He backs him up until the back off his knees hit the couch and Cassian falls back with Bodhi on top him.

He presses himself against him, placing a thigh between his legs, and Cassian shudders at the feeling.

Bodhi runs a hand down his chest and begins to rapidly unbutton Cassian’s shirt, placing quick biting kisses over every inch of skin he uncovers.

Cassian’s breathing is ragged and his mind struggles to catch up. He wants this oh so badly , but he doesn’t want to hurry things up.

 

“Bo...Bodhi. Dear...” he tries propping himself onto his elbows. “Just, wait a second.”

Bodhi stops and looks up at him, clearly struggling to hold back. His fingers do a nervous tapping on Cassian’s chest, as he leans back, straddling him.

“I... listen, it’s not that I don’t want this. Trust me, I’ve wanted it since the moment we met,” that gets him a raised eyebrow. “But are you sure you want...? I mean, we just had a very emotional moment and you don’t...”

 

Bodhi leans down and shuts him up with a hard kiss, then pulls back, biting at his lower lip. Cassian finds himself chasing the kiss, against his better judgement.

 

“Cassian, if you don’t stop over thinking things and start taking my clothes off, I’m going to be really upset,” he all but growls at him.

And who is Cassian to argue against him.

“I can do that,” he says pushing Bodhi’s jacket off and sliding his hands up the back of his shirt, tracing his spine.

Bodhi sighs content, and arches his back, grounding his hips down.

“Not that I don’t appreciate your concern... I do,” he says between gasps. “But I want this. I need you.”

“What do you want?”

“Anything... Everything,” he says breathless.

“Hmm... I don’t think we’re ready for everything... But let me take care of you,” replies Cassian, sitting up and taking Bodhi’s shirt off.

 

***

 

He places soft kisses everywhere he can reach. Bodhi wraps his arms around Cassian’s neck, pressing himself as close as he can, searching for more friction.

Cassian buries his fingers on Bodhi’s hair, carefully undoing the knot that’s keeping it tied up. It falls loose over his shoulders, framing his sharp features.

Cassian can’t help but groan at the sight, “Why are you so beautiful...?” he says, burying his nose on the crook of his neck and nipping softly at him.

Bodhi makes a half-surprised noise at that and grids against him, “Cass...”

“Okay, okay...” Cassian assures him. “I’ve got you.”

 

Cassian reaches between them, cupping Bodhi’s hard on and undoing their pants hurriedly. He eases his down to his thighs, and Bodhi stands back for a second to unceremoniously get rid of his pants and underwear, quickly leaning back down between Cassian’s legs.

They both moan loudly at the feeling, rolling their hips and grinding against each other. They thrust back and forth, exchanging passionate kisses , desperate for satisfaction.

Cassian slips a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around them both and stroking. Bodhi’s breath catches and lets out a strangled cry, digging his nails on Cassian’s shoulders.

It’s not long before they reach their limit. Cassian feels Bodhi’s whole body tensing above him, as he comes between them, gasping into his mouth and rocking his hips in tiny motions. Cassian’s head thumps back against the couch as he follows, prompted by the sight of him.   

 

***

 

They struggle to catch their breath, and Bodhi tenderly noses against his collarbone. Cassian kisses his forehead, pushing his sweaty hair back.

“I think we need to take a shower...” Bodhi sighs after having laid like that for a couple of minutes. “Will you stay the night?”

He aims to make it sound like a normal question, but Cassian catches the doubt on his voice either way.

“ Yes. If you have me, of course,” he replies, and is rewarded by a blinding smile.

 

They  take turns showering, still not entirely ready for sharing. And Bodhi guides Cassian to his bed, after lending him some sweatpants and a loose shirt.

Bodhi’s bedroom is on the back of the apartment. It’s a small space, big enough to fit a single mattress. But it’s the cosiest little nook Cassian has ever seen.

There’s a window on the right wall, and the back and left wall have shelves filled with more books and the occasional plant. There’s a lamp, hanging over the bed, that looks a lot like Saturn. It makes Cassian smile.

 

“I’m sorry if the bed is too small... It’s not really much of a bedroom as it is a place to sleep. But it’s a little corner, good enough for me. Not so much for company though...”

“I love it, don’t worry. It’s cozy and I’m sure we can both squeeze in there,” Cassian says reaching for his hand and pulling him down to the bed.

 

They cuddle close together, Bodhi laying half over Cassian, who wraps an arm around him, pulling him close and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“I’m really glad I got to meet your family today. They are great,” Cassian whispers nuzzling on Bodhi’s hair. “But I kinda regret you couldn’t give me the grand tour of the library. And all those dark hallways...”

He feels Bodhi smile against his collarbone, “Well... you got a tour of my apartment instead, and much more than a hot make out session on a lonely shelve. So I think you got the best scenario of the two. Don’t you think?”

“You’re right. It was a perfect day,” Cassian sighs contently. “Even if I’ll have to do the walk of shame tomorrow. It was worth it.”

Bodhi laughs at that, turning to look at him and placing his chin on his hands.

“How about I give you a ride on my bike? Not so much of a walk of shame then, huh?”

Cassian smiles and nods earnestly, “I’d really, really love that, Bo...”

“Argh,” Bodhi groans at the nickname, burying his face on Cassian’s chest blushing.


End file.
